


Eating Habits

by finite



Series: finite's love collection [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, almost bandfic, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finite/pseuds/finite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun has been stuffing himself with food lately and it's bothering Sungyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Habits

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy and worry :)

\--

Sungyeol shakes his head at the three eldest members who are busy stuffing their faces with food since it’s their only free time of the day. He has long lost the appetite to eat, just looking forward to have a nice conversation and to cuddle with his bed as soon as he gets home. However, that is not the case for his fellow member who is also currently starring in the same drama.

Woohyun looks funny at this angle, his cheeks full with rice and his eyes almost disappearing, strangely resembling Sunggyu who is also busy eating at the same table. They are not even talking or even acknowledging one another’s presence when food is around, their minds set to finish whatever their managers have bought for them.

It isn’t until Dongwoo – who is sandwiched in between the two vocalists – is coughing out rice that the two of them reach out to pat the rapper on his back.

“Eat slowly, idiot,” Sunggyu muttered with his mouth half-full as Woohyun remains silent, still patting Dongwoo’s back to ease the pain of choking up on his food.

“Yes,” Dongwoo manages to say obediently.

And just like that, they go back to eating (rather gluttonously). Sungyeol laughs to himself and makes his way to dreamland.

\--

Sungyeol wakes up to a rough shake on his lower limbs, wanting to get angry at whoever that decides it is funny to interrupt his nap time. But his vision focuses on to Woohyun’s face and he suddenly doesn’t have the heart to even argue.

“What?” he asks sleepily, rubbing his tired eyes as he sits down.

“Hyoan hyung’s waiting. It’s almost 3pm. We’re kinda late to filming,” Woohyun says. His voice sounds strange and Sungyeol figures out why as he observes the older male busily munching on his potato chips.

“I’ll be down in 5. You go first, hyung,” Sungyeol mumbles. He decides that he will talk to Woohyun about his sudden appetite growth when they are in the car.

“Don’t doze off,” Woohyun warns, smacking his head lightly to emphasize his point. It doesn’t even hurt, but Sungyeol finds himself rubbing the back of his head where Woohyun’s hand has landed a while ago. The gesture is strangely affectionate and endearing.

Sungyeol is running and panting by the time he gets to the company van, a little over two minutes late. He jumps involuntarily as he slides open the door, revealing a sleeping Woohyun who has a bag of chips hugged possessively to his chest, his half-eaten chips still full in his mouth, lightly snoring. He carefully gets in the van, trying his best not to wake the other member and sits quietly in his seat next to the sleeping male. He chuckles, catching Hyoan’s attention.

“How long has he fallen asleep?” Sungyeol asks, trying to take the bag of chips in Woohyun’s arms, so that he won’t make a mess in the van. Surprisingly, Woohyun hugs the sack tighter and sleepily mumbles, “This is mine.”

“About five minutes? Finally he’s sleeping,” Hyoan says. They look at each other through the rear-view mirror and laugh. It’s just sadly funny, the part where Woohyun has fallen asleep with food still in his mouth is plain funny, but the fact that he is so deprived of sleep (and his sudden obsession with food takes away the little time he can steal to sleep makes it worse) is just miserable.

Sungyeol pushes Woohyun’s long fringe back, so that it doesn’t hurt his eyes and ruffles his hair lovingly.

“I should get some sleep too,” Sungyeol mutters to himself and almost instantly drifts to sleep.

\--

Woohyun is the mood-maker in Infinite. While on their filming set, he is one too. He runs around with ridiculous energy to cheer others up, cracking lame jokes that oddly make their co-stars laugh. So, Sungyeol doesn’t know whether he should feel concerned when he finds the time Woohyun is not busy making up jokes, but busy eating without a care in the world instead.

He stares down at the disappearing _jjajjangmyeon_ in Woohyun’s bowl. Then, his eyes fall on Woohyun’s tiny frame (which has gotten a lot skinnier since Toheart’s promotion). He wonders where all the food goes to because it hasn’t been showing in Woohyun’s thin body.

“Do you want some?” Woohyun offers him. There is about half of the noodles in his bowl still, but Sungyeol shakes his head despite his grumbling stomach because he finally realizes something. It is dumb actually, to not notice it earlier.

Woohyun needs all the food to gain back the weight that he has tremendously lost due to their hectic schedules and lack of sleep.

“Take a nap a bit after you’re done eating, okay? You look _damn_ tired,”  Sungyeol says in a low whisper. Sometimes even looking at Woohyun on the verge of collapsing hurts. He receives a bright smile, which looks very disgusting if he is not so drugged with sleep with the black sauce smeared all over Woohyun’s white teeth.

“You’re the one to talk,” Woohyun says as he goes back to eating again. Sungyeol shakes his head; Woohyun is so stubborn and he makes Sungyeol go _ugh_ worrying about him most of the time.

\--

Sungyeol should have expected Woohyun to never listen to his advice as the first thing he sees when he wakes up from his short nap (the drama production is kind enough to let them rest around one hour in between big scenes) is Woohyun gobbling down a massive bowl of _patbingsoo._ Where the hell does he get that _patbingsoo_ anyway?

He wants to snap at the older male, ignoring the fact that he _is_ older than Sungyeol, but he is happily chatting with Saeron as the even younger female actress watches Woohyun eat his _patbingsoo_ with an amused expression.

“What are you doing?” Sungyeol tries to make his hiss sound polite.

Woohyun looks away from Saeron and then his attention is on his younger member. He smiles, gesturing Sungyeol to sit next to him. Sungyeol has no choice, but to drag his feet towards his band mate.

“Hi Sungyeol oppa. Woohyun oppa is so cute, right?” Saeron says, pointing at Woohyun who is busy eating, again.

“Who bought the _patbingsoo_?” Sungyeol asks instead.

Woohyun takes his question wrongly as he pushes the bowl to Sungyeol, still smiling.

“You eat it. I’m full anyway,” Woohyun says.

Sungyeol’s grumbling stomach makes him pick up the spoon and starts eating. Once in a while, he feeds Woohyun who looks lost without any food to be shoved down his throat.

He chats with Saeron, noticing that Woohyun has grown quiet. He side eyes the older male and sees that his eyes are droopy with sleep. He diverts his attention back to Saeron, his hand subconsciously stroking and petting Woohyun’s hair. It doesn’t take long before they can hear light snores coming from the vocalist’s mouth.

“Oppa seems very tired,” Saeron comments, looking at Woohyun’s exhausted sleeping face with a somewhat concerned gaze that doesn’t fit her age.

“He _is_ tired. It’s just Woohyun hyung usually refuses to make a huge fuss about it, staying awake longer than necessary when he should be sleeping,” Sungyeol answers. Saeron nods in apprehension, smiling at the hand that is still stroking Woohyun’s hair.

“Anyway, who bought the _patbingsoo?_ Director-nim?” Sungyeol finds himself asking again.

“I did. Woohyun oppa had been craving for one and he won’t stay still, so I bought one for him,” Saeron says, smiling with a tinge of maturity in her eyes.

“Don’t baby him too much. He’s going to take advantage of it just because people think he’s cute,” Sungyeol says, laughing at his own words.

They bicker lightly because Saeron claims that Sungyeol is just jealous that Woohyun is more younger-looking than him when he is supposed to be the older one and Sungyeol defends himself by saying that his maturity is the reason why he looks older than Woohyun. But even he knows that is not true. Woohyun is just a _baby_ that is begging at the world to be taken care of.

\--

They stumble back into the dorm around two in the morning. Sunggyu’s presence surprises them and it is even more surprising that he is grilling meat on the stove.

“Oh, you’re back? Go shower, I’m about to finish grilling the meat,” Sunggyu says, going back to flipping the meat.

Sungyeol mentally face-palms himself when he sees the sleepiness slip away from Woohyun’s face as his eyes instantly brighten at the mention of food. Like a little kid, he skips his way to Sunggyu, clinging to their leader’s arm with _aegyo_ dripping from his body. That moment, Sungyeol realizes that Woohyun is probably more tired than he will ever admit because Woohyun doesn’t do _aegyo_ off-camera and he certainly doesn’t do it in front of Sunggyu, who will not hesitate to punch him for that sole reason alone.

But then again, Sungyeol notices that Sunggyu just lets Woohyun cling to him, the younger vocalist being _extremely_ touchy and he even returns the skinship as he hugs Woohyun to his side. He doesn’t catch what they are talking about because they are whispering to each other and their tired voices stop Sungyeol for even trying to eavesdrop altogether.

“I’m going to shower first,” Sungyeol announces anyway, despite knowing that the two vocalists won’t pay any attention to him once they are in their own world.

His shower finishes early because he doesn’t want to waste the hot water (and besides, Woohyun needs to shower as well). However, he frowns when there is no sight of the said male in the dining area. Only Sunggyu is there.

“Oh you’re done. Come and eat. It’s getting cold,” Sunggyu says tiredly, yawning a few times.

It is obviously way past his bed time and Sungyeol doesn’t understand what Sunggyu is doing in _their_  dorm instead of sleeping in his.

“Where’s Woohyun? And what are you doing here, hyung?” Sungyeol asks, sitting down.

“That’s hyung for you. He’s here. He says he’s going to sleep a bit because he wants to eat together _with you_ ,” Sunggyu answers.

Sungyeol’s eyes follow Sunggyu’s hand, which is moving and Sungyeol’s suspicion is right. Woohyun is sleeping on the leader’s lap at the moment and Sunggyu is petting his hair to sleep.

“Woohyun-ah…Woohyun-ah. Wake up, Sungyeol’s here,” Sunggyu says in a hushed voice, as if he doesn’t even want to wake the sleeping vocalist up.

“Don’t wake him up. He desperately needs to sleep,” Sungyeol mumbles, absent-mindedly chewing on the meat that Sunggyu has grilled earlier for them.

Sunggyu seems to understand him as he stops trying to wake Woohyun up, his eyes never leaving the sleeping male in his lap.

“You’re cooking all this for him, aren’t you hyung? Why are you encouraging his binge eating habit lately? To be honest, everyone does. He’s always eating and not sleeping. It’s not healthy,” Sungyeol comments.

Sunggyu’s expression changes as he looks up to stare at Sungyeol as if he has grown another head.

“You are either blind or ridiculously oblivious or selectively observant, I don’t know. Pick one. You spend most time with him and yet you don’t know that Woohyun is freaking out over his weight loss?” Sunggyu has an edge to his voice that makes Sungyeol think carefully before blurting things that can be a valid reason for Sunggyu to physically injure him.

“Isn’t it normal though to lose weight during promotion period? I mean, I lose weight, Sungjong does all the time and you do too. It’s perfectly fine. There’s no need to keep on binge eating as if the world’s food stock is going to vanish tomorrow,” Sungyeol retorts. He mentally praises himself for the strong comeback.

“ _Insensitive brat,_ ” he hears Sunggyu mutter under his breath along with other profanities that hurt Sungyeol’s pride, but he holds it in. This is not about him or Sunggyu, this is about Woohyun. He just wants to get to the bottom of this problem and the fact that Sunggyu blatantly supports his bad eating habits just angers Sungyeol because Sunggyu is supposed to be the responsible one.

“His weight drops from the normal fifty five kilos to fourty fucking seven kilos, Sungyeol. Now look me in the eyes and tell me that’s normal for _him_ ,” Sunggyu hisses and Sungyeol flinches at the harsh truth.

“47 kg? W-What? W-When? H-How?” Sungyeol hates to admit that he does stutter. Sunggyu sighs as he explains.

“He came to me right after you guys started filming for that drama telling me that his weight had been fluctuating. He’s better now. Two months ago he was 45kg. He only gained 2kg after he started eating like this. I even considered to take him to a dietitian, but you guys are too busy. Trust me, if I don’t encourage his current eating habit, Woohyun would probably start to grow white hair from worrying too much. He’s happier now, don’t take that away from him, Yeol.”

Sungyeol is at lost. He truthfully doesn’t know. He does notice that Woohyun is probably too skinny for his height, but he doesn’t expect him to be _that_ underweight.

“I’m done eating. Thanks hyung. Sorry for being rash about earlier. I’m going to sleep now,” Sungyeol says, yawning loudly.

Sungyeol eavesdrops as he is behind his bedroom door, peeking through the small crack in his door. He listens to Sunggyu coaxing Woohyun to sleep. The younger vocalist insists on eating, but Sunggyu convinces that he needs sleep more than food at the moment. Sungyeol smiles, knowing that it is a lost battle when it comes to Sunggyu’s words. At least for now, he doesn’t have to worry about Woohyun not getting enough sleep as he hears the older male’s door swing shut.

\--


End file.
